Blue Lips
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: "Blue Lips, Blue veins, Blue, the colors of our planet from far, far away..." Yet another Dani and Vlad one-shot but this one is a bit more sweet and happy ending-ish.


**This came out of nowhere when I was listening to this amazing song. I immediatly started thinking of Dani and how Vlad fits this decription perfectly, relally. So, yeah, random story is random but it is sweet. And this takes place after "Kindred Spirits", not that I don't like "D-stabilized" but I wanted it be a few months after "Kindred" took place and Vlad somehow got into a fight that left him wounded. I'm too lazy and pre-occupied to write that part or make something up for that so use your imagination. I've got Final Exams coming up and this is just an outlet to help relieve myself a bit.**

* * *

**Blue Lips**

"_Blue_

_The most human color_

_Blue lips,_

_Blue veins_

_Blue,_

_The color of our planet_

_From far, far, away"_

~_Blue Lips _by Regina Spektor

The trees rustled above in the wind's passing by, with the sun peeking overhead from mountains beyond. The forest of trees holding life within as creatures of the day stuck their heads from their burrows and dens, coming out into the open to greet the morning's early dawn. Yet when the Larks came to announce the coming of dawn, there came upon a notice of a crater not far off from where the denizens of the forest reside in. Where the Earth was crashed into and upturned, rocks and dirt scattered about.

Curiouser still, there lied a large, still, white form in the crater. Unconscious and wounded down in the forest where the creatures went about, some eyeing the form curiously while others merely went about their business, not caring for whatever thing that is in the crater's hold.

A shadow passed over from area, scaring off some animals and woodlands alike as the owner of that shadow came down from the sky. Landing just outside the crater's reach from where the strange newcomer stared at the other below. A unreadable expression on their face as they stepped forward, tentatively and slowly, ready to take flight should there be any indication of movement from the one below.

So far, there is none.

Upon reaching the unconscious being, the other knelt down, reaching out with a white gloved hand, hesitantly, before landing upon the bloodied forehead of the _blue_ skinned man lying still on the ground below. Bruises and battle wounds littering his body, the blood having long since stopped flowing from the cuts now stained the white garments clothing the vamperic figure. Bringing her hand away to grab hold of the man's arm, taking off the charred glove and feeling along the wrists for a pulse, there came a sigh of relief from her throat when feeling the familiar heart beat of life. Noticing how the veins were a deeper shade-almost violet-_blue_ in view. Looking up briefly, high up into the sky, a smile tugged onto her face.

Laying the arm down, she leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair as black as a raven's wing, smiling softly at the sight of the slow and steady breathing he made. Glowing green eyes closed as small, petite hands traveled over his face and felt everything, from the close eyelids down to the pointed nose and over to the strong chin. Then brought back up again, wanting to memorize each and every detail to commit to memory, so she may never forget the face of the man.

Slowly opening her eyes, fingers stopped just on the parted _blue_ lips. A serene look of peace passed over his face, breathing out something, eyes shifting under closed eyelids. There came a thought of wonder of what he was seeing now, what images occurred in his mind's eyes as he slept. Oblivious to the world and the forest around him in the embrace of sleep; how she wished to know right now. But perhaps it is better that she didn't.

Sitting back, the little form began to work on patching the vamperic man up, ripping up his cape and bandaging his wounds tightly while going off to fetch some water in a nearby creak to clean it. Once having done everything to the best of her ability, the girl sat back down, staring down at the man with an affectionate, longing eye.

After a few moments of passing, the girl leaned over once again and petted the elder's head, smiling once again as she whispered with the wind coming back to send greetings to her ears while seeing the eyes shift about, a low groan emitting from the other's throat.

"Blue lips….blue veins….blue, the most human color….blue lips, blue veins….blue, the color of our planet from far, far away…"

Red eyes opened to be greeted by the sight of her face full of love and innocent affection.

Quick as can be, there came a kiss placed upon his _blue_ skin, and then, she flew up and dashed off into the skies. Leaving behind a bewildered elder Halfa to stare up at her retreating form, confusion and puzzlement crossing his vamperic features while taking notice of his patched up wounds and torn cape.

"Wha…?"

And then, pausing, he stilled. Sitting up straight and reached up to touch the cheek that has been kissed by young, loving lips from a child. Blinking, the man gazed down to the Earth for a moment before raising them up to the skies above. Seeking out the small form that had fled once he came back to consciousness, a completive and pensive look coming upon his face and a rare feeling of warmth filling his breast, becoming bewildered for a moment before settling down. A realization and a bark of laughter later, a sincere and honest smile formed on his _blue _lips and he stood up a bit unsteadily to his feet.

And then, he said to himself a strange thing once brooding upon bitter memories and experiences. Then smirked despite himself, and shook his head.

"God this is old…there is…"

How stupid and close-minded can he be?

Honestly….

Pausing for a moment once again, he rolled a thought over in his head before nodding to himself and taking off into the skies, stumbling a bit in the air before taking a steady pace. Reaching high up into the air and looking about, searching for the little form of the girl who tended to his wounds.

"Dad…"

He turned and found himself in an embrace.

He laughed, hugging the little form back while spinning her around. Holding her gently yet tightly to him, tears falling, a burying of his head in her snow white hair, and a kiss upon her forehead; Vlad had spent the hour down below thinking over of his past and what the little girl has done in helping him. Perhaps a show of kindness and love was all the man needed to open his eyes and start to look at his life over the past years. And another hour passed by before he went up in search of the girl he should've treated as a child of his own, unaware of her waiting all this time for him to come to her awaiting arms.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted for love from someone…

But not just any love from someone….

A father….

With _blue_ lips_, blue _veins, the most human color any could ever receive. The color of the planet from afar, into space, with all its beauty to show…

He whispered her name and spoke of regret and sorrow, wishing to reconcile and receive her love once again. To accept her as the daughter she really is to him, to put aside everything and give her all the attention that of his own and love her.

She had been waiting to hear him speak that to her for a long, long time.

And all around, they stayed there in the air, hugging in the embrace of love….

Love, love, love, love, love….pure, unadulterated, innocent, love….

With the _blue _sky all around them, where the love of a father an daughter is shared in the _blue _skies above.


End file.
